Go On! Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Prism Power Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motifs are based from the revival of'' Pretty Cure RPM. Also, this is officially based on ''Engine Sentai Go-Onger''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Engine_Sentai_Go-Onger. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures Based in their RV, the , the Go On! Pretty Cure! team is composed of the core three and two back-up members who support the main team. Advertisements for the series show that the first kana in the Go On Cures' surnames spell in Japanese. They come from the Human World and the Engines come from the Machine World. One kanji in each of the five Go On Cures' given names contains a variation of the radical for . / Nicknamed the "Speed Princess," Seira is a transfered racer with a sunny disposition. Unyielding and always full of confidence, she confronts anything without hesitation to fight right away. She is often seen flipping a coin. As Cure Turbo, her attacks are performed at high speed and her theme color is pink while her sub color is red. She is based on Haruka Minako. / Nicknamed the "Cyclopedia" for her attention to the smallest detail, Ran is a daughter of a former bus driver who can be talkative and good at cooking. As Cure Speed, her physical strength is magnified and her theme color is blue. She is based on Aosora Nami. / Nicknamed the "Sweet Angel," she used to work at a racing store. Cheerful and anxious, she keeps smiling with an upbeat attitude even in a crisis. As Cure Racer, she can fight in any hard terrain and her theme color is yellow. She is based on Hikaru Rina. Past Cures / Nicknamed, the "Tokimeki Delight," Miu is a tombyish silly freeter working part-time at the Doki Doki Pizzeria, which it is the restaurant of her family until Yoko's actions cost her work. Miu becomes a Pretty Cure while assisting Yoko. As Cure Brake, her physical strength is agility and her theme color is green. She is based on Midorigawa Yuriko. / Nicknamed the "Chaser," Yoko is a youngest and the only female police officer with excellent marksmanship and a passion for justice. She witnessed the Cures in their first battles against the Gaiark, with her investigation of them allowing her to become a Pretty Cure herself. It took Yoko a while to accept the primary Go On Cures, as she felt that their childish antics didn't give them the right to become heroines. As Cure Wheel, she can investigate and fighting martial arts and her theme color is black while her sub is purple. She is based on Kurohane Eren. Mascots Bomper is a pink radar robot created by Jum-bowhale from the Machine World, supporting the Cires by creating their arsenal and performing maintenance on the Engines. Everything relating to Bomper involves the number 66. All of her dimensions are 66 cm, weighing 66 kg with a top speed of 66 km/h. Bomper also reveals that her name is an acronym for "Born-to Outerdimension and Mechanic × Pitcrew-type ENGINE-support Robot." As Bomper is from the Machine World, she ends his sentences with . Before settling on Bomper's pink-and-white color scheme, Jum-bowhale had originally designed her to be covered with colorful dots. Engines Source:Wikipediahttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Go-ongers#Engines. I did not write this. All rights go to the author. The Go On Cures' mecha are the , denizens of Machine World with some of them pursuing the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark, choosing the Go-ongers as their partners to fight the Gaiark with them. While in the Human World, the Engines cannot exist in their full size and thus remove their Engine Souls to assume small forms called which are kept in the until they are needed, resuming their true size on Earth for only 10 minutes, or suffer fatal rusting. But to fight, the Engines need the aid of humans to resume their true forms, with their hearts allowing the Engines to assume more powerful forms. Among Engines are two races, the large that can combine with other Engines and the rare that are masters of aerial combat. After the defeat of Yogoshimacritein, the Engines depart back to their homeworld until Speedor later returns to ask their partner to aid them again with the Gaiark President. While as Engine Souls, they can communicate via any henshin device to give advice to the Go On Cures, appearing as cartoony holograms with features like teeth, mouths, and other body parts not present as an Engine. Engine Speedor is Cure Turbo's partner, a hybrid between a condor and a racing car who ends his sentences with . When fully introducing himself, Speedor says, . His engine pipes spout out flames in his attack. His speed is unmatched and able to travel the length of Japan at full speed of 1000 km/h within three hours. Speedor can assume "Accel Full Throttle", a "semi-flying" mode where Speedor uses his talons for attacks, but he can only glide. Engine Bus-On is Cure Speed's partner, a hybrid between a lion and a bus who is the Edokko spirit of the group and ends his sentences with . He is able to hold 100 to 200 people in his body. When fully introducing himself, Bus-on says, . He has brute strength and . He uses his destination sign as a secondary form of communication, changing it to say words such as "Stop" and "Fire!" He forms Engine-Oh's hip, legs, and Go-on Sword. Engine BearRV is Cure Racer's partner, a gutsy hybrid between a bear and an 4WD truck who speaks Kansai-ben and ends her sentences with . When fully introducing herself, Bearrv says, . Her spunky pep is due to her not being a picky eater, eating even enemy aircraft in her , and her technique is and . She previously had romantic feelings for Jetras, though her impression of him as a strong person is ruined due to the Nigorl incident. She forms Engine-Oh's lower body and V-Shield. Engine Birca is Cure Brake's partner, an easy-going hybrid between an orca and a motorcycle with a fondness for foreign words, having used Spanish, Italian, French, English, and Mandarin Chinese terms so far. He ends his sentences with . When fully introducing himself, Birca says, . He is best at quick movements, though can be stubborn and rush into things without second thought. In battle, Birca uses his tail, the as a weapon. He forms a left arm in formations, bestowing them with his slicing abilities as well as part of Engine-Oh G12's right foot. Engine Gunpherd is Cure Wheel's partner, a lonewolf hybrid between a German Shepherd and a police car who ends his sentences with . When fully introducing himself, Gunpherd says, . Known as a sniper for his cannon nose, the , Gunpherd pursues enemies in a hot chase with an equally burning sense of justice and precise sense of smell. He was a bit annoyed with Yoko, chastising him once for having three stray bullets when they scrapped Speaker Banki. He forms a right arm in formations, bestowing them with his sniping abilities or part of Engine-Oh G12's left foot. Engine Carrigtor is a hybrid of an alligator and a semi-trailer truck with a samurai persona, able to carry two Engines on his back. He ends his sentences with . When fully introducing himself, Carrigator says, . Being of the powerful and legendary Gian Clan, Carrigator can combine with any Engine without need of a human partner. Though he came on Earth to fight the Gaiark, he teams up with Miu and Yoko to understand the concept of "partner". His only known flaws are that he takes much more time being charged than the other Engines, as well as being a voracious eater (in fact, his Engine Soul is slipped into his mouth). He forms the main body and head of GunBir-Oh and the feet of Engine-Oh G6, G9, and G12, as well as the helmet of Engine-Oh G6. Engine Toripter is a hybrid of a and a helicopter with a lively prankster personality who is a master in aerial dogfights while ending his sentences with . When fully introducing himself, Toripter says, . He is one of the two Wing Clan Engines who arrived to the Human World before Speedor and the others. With his rotor blades, he can perform the , firing an endless supply of bullets from his turrets. He can form the right arm in formations as well as the right shoulder of Engine-Oh G9 and G12, with his tails forming "goggles" for Speedor. Engine Jetras is a steamlined hybrid of a and a fighter jet with a calm personality and ends his sentences with . When fully introducing himself, Jetras says, . He is one of the two Wing Clan Engines who arrived to the Human World before Speedor and the others. Jetras has the utmost respect for Jum-bowhale. With his wings and amazing offensive abilities, he can fire the cruise missile from his mouth. He can perform the , creating clones to confuse the enemy. He can form the left arm when in formations as well as the left shoulder of Engine-Oh G9 and G12, with his rudders and elevators forming G9's helmet and part of G12's helmet. Engine Jum-bowhale is a hybrid between a baleen whale and a jumbo jet, with a French accent and ends his sentences with . When fully introducing himself, Jum-bowhale says, . He is the Cures' instructor and a veteran fighter who leads the Wing Engines, forming the main body of Seiku-Oh and the back of Engine-Oh G9 and G12. Jum-bowhale can perform the , spray water from his back, and assume for highspeed tackle attacks. In his Soul form, he has a captain's hat and his moustache is more visible. Engine Kisamoth is a hybrid between a mammoth and a stream locomotive, one of the that battled the Horonderthal before entering a deep sleep as the "Golden Dragon", which is the train formation that the Ancient Engines formed with Kishamoth in the lead. Because he and the other Ancient Engines came to the Human World during the time of the dinosaurs, which was called at the time, they are unable to speak the human languages like the modern Engines. However, Kishamoth has a peaceful nature in spite of trying not to sound rough, and he easily trusts both the humans and the modern Engines. The onomatopoeic description of Kishamoth's trumpeting is . When fully introducing himself, his trumpets are translated as . His nose spouts out freezing mist in his attack. He can break his body to either form the head, torso, and arms of Kyoretsu-Oh or form the hip armor, "face armor" for Buson, and part of the feet of Engine-Oh G12, with its head forming part of G12's helmet. Engine T-line is a hybrid between the Tyrannosaurus rex and the Shinkansen, one of the Ancient Engines who has an intense hatred for the Savage Machine Clans. He is the more primitive of the three. The onomatopoeic description of T-line's roars is . When full introducing himself, his roars are translated as . While forming the middle car of their train formation, T-line forms the right leg of Kyoretsu-Oh and right arm of Engine-Oh G12. Engine K-line is a hybrid between the Triceratops and the Shinkansen, one of the Ancient Engines whose talent is in charging, breaking through anything with his three horns. The onomatopoeic description of K-line's roars is . When fully introducing himself, his roars are translated as . While he forms the back car of the Engines' train formation, K-line also forms the left leg of Kyoretsu-Oh and left arm of Engine-Oh G12. Villains Supporting Characters Items Locations * * * Trivia * This is the first season, which three Cures from the start, two Cures were appear later. *This is the first season which a Cure has two theme colors, which is Cure Turbo was red and pink and Cure Wheel was black and purple. *This season is the revival version of Pretty Cure RPM. However, there are some differences from the season. **RPM has an Orange Cure, which is Cure Sway; while Go On! has no orange Cure. **Both have usually twins as gold and silver Cures. However, the RPM Cures Push and Pull were appear in prequel. While Go On! to have a sequel, which are Cure Drive '''and '''Cure Agile. **RPM has no mascots. While Go On! has a robot-like mascot. **The antagonist were based from the sentai season. Unlike Go On!, RPM are PreCure-like antagonists. **The personalities, cure speeches, and items were same (if do not count Cure Sway, Push, Pull Lock, Flex, Race, and Zoom). **RPM has one town, which is Himitsu Town, while Go on! has two towns, which are the Kuruma Town, a town which lives Seira, Ran, and Kari; and the Sharyo Town which lives Miu and Yoko. ***In case, this is officially based on the Sentai season. **Like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure, both have starting and which features the three cures, which is the colors of Pink, Blue, and Yellow. **Both have five Cures, which the three Cures were first appear and there had two Cures were appear later. (RPM were five Cures were appear also later). ***But it was followed by HuGttO! Pretty Cure, in which they have same colour schemes: (pink-Yell and Turbo, blue-Ange and Speed, and yellow-Etoile and Racer). And both have five Cures, in which two Cures are appear later. **Both have own allies. *This is the first season to have the primary Cures were live in the main location while the secondary Cures were live in the different location. Media Episodes : Go On! Pretty Cure! Episodes Music Movies Merchandise Category:Go On! Pretty Cure! Category:Sentai Themed Series Category:Cars Themed Series